Lion
English Etymology From , from , (genitive: ), from , likely a borrowing from a Semitic language; cf. . Pronunciation * , , * *: Noun # A big cat, Panthera leo, native to Africa, India and formerly to much of Europe. The term may apply to the species as a whole, to individuals, or to male individuals. It also applies to related species like mountain lions. # : A stylized representation of a large cat, used on a coat of arms. #* The arms of the University of the West Indies are Barry wavy of six Argent and Azure an open Book proper bound Gules garnished Or on a Chief of the third a '''Lion passant guardant Erminois'. Crest: A Pelican proper''. (in other words a spotted lion lying down). See talk page. # A Chinese foo dog. # An individual who shows strength and courage, attributes associated with the lion. #* It was said of Plantaganet that 'he was a lion for pride and ferocity but a pard for inconstancy and changeableness, not keeping his word or promise but excusing himself with fair words'. 2003 Peter Armstrong & Angus McBride Stirling Bridge & Falkirk 1297-98: William Wallace's Rebellion. # A famous person. Translations * Afrikaans: leeu * Akan: gyata * Amharic: አንበሳ (anbäsa) * Arabic: (’ásad) *: Egyptian: (’ásad) * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܐܪܝܐ (’aryā’) *: Hebrew: אריא (’aryā’) * Armenian: *: Old Armenian: * Azeri: * Basque: * Bengali: * Binisayâ: liyón * Bosnian: * Bulgarian: лъв (lâv) * * Cherokee: ᏝᏓᏥ (tladatsi), ᎲᏓᏱ (hvdayi) * Chinese: *:* Simplified Chinese: 狮 (shī), 狮子 (shīzi) *:* Traditional Chinese: 獅, 獅子 * Crimean Tatar: arslan * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: løve, (løver) , (løvinde) , (løvinder) * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Ewe: dzata * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: * German: Löwe , Löwin (lioness); Leu (poetic) * Greek: *: Ancient Greek: λέων (léon) * Hawaiian: liona * Hebrew: אריה (aryeh) * Hindi: शेर (šer), सिंह (si.nh) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Indonesian: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: ライオン (raion), 獅子 (しし, shishi) * Kannada: ಸಿಂಹ (singha) * Kazakh: * Khmer: (seung), (dtao) * Korean: 사자 (saja) * Kurdish: * Lao: , * Latin: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Lojban: cinfo * Luxembourgish: Léiw * Macedonian: * Malay: * Malayalam: സിംഹം (simham) * Middle High German: lewe; löuwe, leu (poetic) * Mongolian: * * North Frisian: * Norwegian: * Occitan: * Old High German: lewo, leo * Old Prussian: laūws * * Persian: (šīr) * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Sanskrit: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: lav * Sindhi: (šeehu~) , (šeehinn) * Sinhala: සිංහය (sinnnhaya) * Slovak: * Slovene: * Somali: libaax * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tamazight: izem , ayrad , aher , tasedda * Tamil: சிங்கம் (cingkam) * Telugu: సింహము (saMhamu) * Thai: (sing-tō), (rāchasīh) * Tibetan: * Tswana: (9/10) * Turkish: * Ugaritic: * Urdu: (babar šer) * Vietnamese: * Volapük: leon * Welsh: * West Frisian: * Xhosa: ingonyama * Yiddish: לייב (leyb) * Yoruba: kìnìún * Zulu: ingonyama * French: * Macedonian: * Macedonian: * Persian: * Swahili: , * : सिण्हः Derived terms * ant lion * aphid lion, aphis lion * beard the lion * Cape lion * cave lion * dandelion * golden lion tamarin * Lion of Judah * Lion of St Mark * Lion of Venice * lion's ear * lion's foot * lion's leaf * lion's share * lion's tail * lion's tooth * lion cub * lioness * lionfish * Lionheart * lionhearted, lion-hearted * lionhood * lionise, lionize * lionism * lionlike * lionly * lionship * mountain lion * Nemean lion * sea lion * Steller's sea lion * twist the lion's tail Related terms * antlion * leo * Leon * Leonids * leonine * lioness * Lyon * marsupial lion * sea lion See also * Appendix:Animals * Appendix:English Collective nouns * cub * cougar * leopard * Lion's club * Lion's sermon * panther * puma * tiger Anagrams * * lino * loin * noil Category:Cats ---- French Etymology Pronunciation * * * Noun # (animal) # (brave person) #: Se défendre comme un '''lion','' - to defend oneself with great courage # # # a style of elegant young man that came after the dandy Anagrams * * loin Category:fr:Cats ---- Old French Alternative forms * Etymology Noun # lion Category:fro:Animals af:lion az:lion zh-min-nan:lion cs:lion de:lion et:lion el:lion es:lion fa:lion fr:lion fy:lion ga:lion gl:lion ko:lion hy:lion io:lion id:lion it:lion kl:lion kn:lion kk:lion kw:lion sw:lion ku:lion lo:lion la:lion lt:lion hu:lion ml:lion nl:lion ja:lion no:lion oc:lion pl:lion pt:lion ru:lion simple:lion fi:lion sv:lion ta:lion te:lion th:lion tr:lion uk:lion vi:lion zh:lion